The Magic Of Love
by MissOriginalVampire
Summary: All Bonnie wants to do is help Elena, but when she loses her powers and is kidnapped by an old enemy of Klaus', Jeremy is the only one who can come to her rescue. Will their love be enough to save her? For the sake of story, Esther is still alive in this :)
1. Chapter 1

The Magic Of Love

Bonnie sighed as she stared at her phone, reading yet another of Elena's depressed text messages.

"I feel so alone, so cold, I can't do this any more Bonnie. Help me."

She threw her phone down on the bed in anger. She wished she could help Elena, make her human again, but she couldn't. Not after her experiences with the dark side of magic; it was far too risky. It was about time Elena accepted the fact that she was a vampire, and nobody could change that, not even a Bennett witch.

"You know there's nothing I can do Elena, believe me I wish I could help, but I can't. Come over to talk?"

Bonnie paced in her room, trying desperately not to cry. She felt so helpless, so useless, but she had to stay strong. Elena was truly miserable and there was nothing she could do about it. Her best friend was a vampire. She would outlive Bonnie, experience the famous transition heightened emotions, and kill. That wasn't the Elena she knew. But it was the Elena she'd have to get used to. Her phone vibrated quietly on the bed:

"Be there soon."

A thought hit Bonnie.

Maybe she could use a simple transfiguration spell to transform Elena back to a human again. Without further ado, Bonnie rushed to the desk, lit some candles and began chanting something in Latin. A gust of wind blew the flickering candles out and the room was suddenly cold. Opening her eyes, Bonnie saw her grandmother standing in front of her.

"Grams!", she shouted, surprised.

"I've warned you once, twice, if not a million times, Bonnie Bennett. No more magic; the forces don't want you practising. You leave me no choice. This is the only way I can protect you."

There was a bright flash, and Bonnie felt a sharp tug deep inside her. Soon all was silent, and she was once again alone in the dull room.

Trying to remedy the murkiness of the room, Bonnie pointed to a candle to relight it. To her surprise, nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing. Confused, she attempted to levitate the pencil on her desk. Nothing.

"Grams must have removed my powers!", she thought in disgust.

"This is the only way I can protect you..." Bonnie relived the words. She couldn't believe it: her own grandmother had done this to her. Now she _definitely _couldn't help Elena.

Bonnie wandered absent- mindedly out of her room and down the stairs, but paused when she caught sight of the front door.

It was wide open.

She was certain she had locked it, and Elena couldn't possibly be here already, could she?

"It was probably just the wind", she thought to herself. With some uncertainty, she stepped quietly and slowly progressed to the kitchen.

"Hello?", she inquired. No reply.

Why was she so paranoid? It was her house; there was nothing to be afraid of.

Or so she thought.

Opening the fridge to see what food she had, Bonnie felt a warm breath on her neck. She whipped around, but saw nothing but her empty kitchen. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the contents of the fridge. She withdrew a carton of juice and strode over to the table, sitting down slowly. She picked up her phone again, but had no new messages. Jeremy's number caught her eye and for a moment she lit up, but her heart sunk as she remembered they were no longer dating. With a sigh, she put her phone down on the tabletop again. All the memories they shared together came flooding back, but she forced them out of her mind. She missed him with all her heart, but under no circumstances was she letting him see that. No. She'd look the strong one that way.

Bonnie was just finishing her juice when she heard a scraping sound behind her. She turned around, but once more saw nothing.

"This is ridiculous, Bonnie. Pull yourself together", she muttered.

Turning back to her phone, she felt a hand firmly grab her arm. Startled, she screamed and tried to pull away, but before she knew it, everything was black.


	2. The Magic Of Love- Chapter 2

The Magic Of Love

Chapter 2

"Hello!", Elena called as she wandered through Bonnie's open front door.

"Why is the door wide open?", she thought to herself, suddenly feeling concerned. She walked to the kitchen, calling Bonnie's name over and over. Where was she?

Upon seeing the empty kitchen, Elena called Bonnie again. Silence. Spinning around, she saw Bonnie's phone resting on the table. Picking it up, Elena read the message Bonnie had been typing:

"Hurry up, grams took my powers and I'm getting freaked out."

Turning on her heels, Elena was about to leave the room when she noticed a small piece of paper on the table near where Bonnie's phone had been. Snatching it up, she read it aloud to herself:

"I have your little witch. I want Elena Gilbert at the tomb by midnight, or else – T"

"Who is 'T'?", Elena thought, sick with worry for Bonnie. Trembling, she pulled out her phone and hurriedly texted Stefan:

"Emergency. Bonnie's gone. Get Damon& Klaus. Your place, ten minutes."

Her heart pounding and tears stinging at her eyes, Elena ran out of the front door and made for the Salvatore home.

Within a few minutes she reached their doorstep and knocked on the door. It swung open with a creak to reveal Damon's concerned expression.

"What a surprise", he said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Damon", said Elena, rolling her eyes while pushing past him and charging to the living room. Klaus, Stefan and Jeremy looked across the room at her with worried expressions.

"What are you doing here, Jer?!", she exclaimed at Jeremy.

"If Bonnie's in danger, I want to know", he replied.

"That's sweet, lover-boy, but lets hear what your sister has to say", said Damon with a smirk, watching Jeremy blush. Ignoring Damon's comment, Elena explained the situation and handed the note to Stefan.

"Who is 'T'?, he asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out", replied Elena.

"Don't bother", Klaus chipped in, "I know exactly who he is."

There was a moment of silence, then Damon prompted "Care to elaborate, Mr know-it-all?"

Klaus smiled. "I haven't seen him in centuries, thankfully. His name is Thomas. An old enemy of mine, he was always jealous back in the day. Constantly going out of his way to see me fail. Rather a pain, actually."

"So what does he want with Elena?", Stefan asked.

"Simple. To kill her, meaning you can never cure her and I can't make any more hybrids", Klaus explained. Stunned, Elena took a few steps back and looked up at Damon, fear spreading across her face.

"That settles it then. I'll go to the tomb. Bonnie is a powerful witch; her life is worth much more than mine."

"No way!", exclaimed Damon and Jeremy in unison.

"Why doesn't Bonnie just use her magic to escape?", Stefan asked, confused.

"She doesn't have them now. Her grams took them away this morning, I don't know why", Elena explained.

"Whatever happens, Elena goes nowhere near the tomb. Our only hope is getting Bonnie her powers back, and _soon. _There's only one witch powerful enough to handle that kind of magic", Stefan said.

Damon looked across the room at his brother. "Esther", he said. "Looks like we have a witch hunt on our hands."

"What do you think you're doing?", Damon said as Klaus rose from his seat.

"You're going to need me. My mother has never trusted you Salvatores, for obvious reasons. Believe me, you'll need my help in persuading her."

"You can't come, Klaus. That would leave Elena unprotected. There's nothing stopping Thomas coming after her. We can't risk that", stated Stefan.

"I can handle myself, I'll be fine while you're gone. I'm a vampire now, I don't need a babysitter", Elena retorted.

"Exactly. Besides,without me, she'll never listen. If you want your little witch back, I have to come."

Jeremy sighed as he watched everyone argue. Nobody ever seemed to notice him. Just because he was human, they automatically ruled him out of everything. They were always so busy with each other that they didn't think of him. So busy that they left him out completely. So busy that they didn't see him leave the room and creep quietly out of the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

TMOL chapter 3

Bonnie opened her eyes and squinted into the gloom, dazed. Through the murkiness, she could just make out the walls. Walls she had seen before. The walls of the tomb.

"Hey, hello?", she called out. No reply.

She began to shiver as a cold breeze drifted by. Chained to the wall, she struggled with her restraints, but they didn't budge. Giving up, she sat still and alone in the deafening silence. She tried to remember who had brought her here, but couldn't recall seeing their face. What did they want with her? Fear struck her as she wondered how they'd gotten into her home. They couldn't be a vampire; she hadn't invited them in. Casting her mind back, she remembered their immensely strong grip on her arm. There was only one thing they could be. Werewolf.

She jumped as there came sudden footsteps ahead of her. They became louder, closer. Terrified, Bonnie held her breath in anticipation. The footsteps grew louder and louder, now only a few feet away. Suddenly, they stopped. Shaking, she peered through the darkness and could just make out a tall male figure.

"Hello, witch", the man said in a deep and intimidating voice.

"Who are you?", Bonnie replied.

"If you must know, they call me Thomas. I believe you're acquainted with an old friend of mine- Klaus."

"What do you want with me?", Bonnie asked, her voice trembling.

"Having watched you lose your powers this morning, I thought I'd seize the opportunity.I want you to stay put and be quiet. It's not you I want, it's your little doppelgänger friend. I believe you call her Elena."

"Elena will never fall for this", Bonnie spat. "She's smarter than you think."

"We'll see about that", the man said as he turned on his heels and disappeared into the darkness once more.

Cold and afraid, Bonnie felt a tear escape her eye and roll down her cheek. She was sure Elena wouldn't come; she wouldn't fall for his trap. Stefan and Damon would be no use, since they couldn't get into the tomb at all, being vampires. Suddenly, Jeremy popped into her mind. She imagined how he'd feel if she was killed, and that they might never see each other again. Stricken with deep sadness, Bonnie wept quietly into the silence.

She immediately stopped sobbing when she heard a sound in the distance. With baited breath she waited, wondering if Elena had come; if she'd fallen for Thomas' trick. As the sound grew louder, Bonnie recognised it as the crunch of footsteps. She braced herself as they quickened, coming straight towards her. They stopped abruptly, once again only a few feet away. She could make out a male figure again, but this one seemed smaller than the last.

"Bonnie?", they whispered.

"Jeremy?!", she replied, stunned. She gave a deep sigh of relief and let the tears burst out of her eyes as he stepped forward. There was the familiar face she'd thought she'd never see again.

"What are you doing here?!", she choked.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, don't worry."

"No, Jer, you have to leave. If he finds you, he'll kill you!", she warned.

Suddenly, a voice came from the darkness. A voice Bonnie had heard only minutes before. A voice that struck fear into her heart.

"You got that right."


	4. Chapter 4

TMOL Chapter 4

The Salvatore living room finally fell silent as everyone finished arguing, having at last come to the decision that Klaus would accompany Stefan and Damon in the hunt for Esther. Elena watched as they left, and paced in the hallway.

"Jeremy?", she called. "Where are you, Jer?" Silence greeted her. In a flurry of panic she dashed around the Salvatore home. Jeremy was nowhere to be found.

"So, genius, where do you suppose our super witch _is?_", Damon asked Klaus with a sigh.

"I know exactly where she is. It's going to take us a while to get there though- it'll be best if I drive", Klaus replied with a smirk.

"Oh joy", said Damon, pushing past Klaus and climbing into the passenger seat of the car. With Stefan in the back, Klaus started the engine and they drove off down the road.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where are you?!", Elena called into the silence, dread creeping into her like a heavy fog. "Jer!", she yelled, becoming desperate. Her heart pounding in her chest, she pulled out her phone.

"Oh great...", Stefan sighed from the back seat.

"What?", said Damon as he watched his brother texting.

"It's Elena. Jeremy's gone."

"Tell her she has to stay home. Whatever happens, she can't go near that tomb", Klaus interrupted. "As much as the thought of a bloodbath thrills me, I would much rather keep my chance of making more lovely hybrids."

"Go check at home, wait there for us. We won't be long, hopefully", Stefan replied to Elena's text.

Reading Stefan's message, Elena sighed and shoved her phone into her pocket. She knew Jeremy would be at the tomb. She knew he'd be trying to save Bonnie. And she knew he would get hurt in the process.

"Always trying to be the hero", she mumbled under her breath as she closed the front door of the Salvatore house and made for home.

After hardly any time at all, Klaus pulled into the long driveway of a huge ivy-covered house. Switching off the engine, he turned to the Salvatore brothers.

"Showtime", said Damon as they got out of the car. They walked towards the front door in silence, gravel crunching beneath their feet and the wind rustling eerily in the surrounding trees.

"Just let me do the talking", said Klaus as they climbed the steps of the porch and approached the front door. Without the slightest hesitation, Klaus pushed it open and wandered inside, calling "I'm home, mother dearest!", in a menacing tone.

"Umm... A little help here?", said Damon as he and Stefan stood outside on the porch.

"Of course. As much as this pains me, come in", said Klaus with a sigh.

There was a stirring in the next room as the Salvatore brothers entered the house. There came some muffled shuffling sounds, then Esther appeared in the doorway.

"Niklaus? What are you doing here?", she asked Klaus warily.

"As much as I'd like to make this a leisurely visit, we need your help with something. As soon as possible, as it turns out", Klaus replied, his eyes glistening.

"Need my help with what?", she said, eyeing the Salvatores cautiously. She'd never trusted them before, and she wasn't starting now.

"I understand you're still in touch with your little magic friends?", Klaus said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Maybe I am. What's it to you?", replied Esther defensively.

"We're having some trouble with our Bennett witch. Do you remember Thomas?", said Klaus.

"Well, of course, but I haven't heard from him in-"

"Centuries", Klaus interrupted. "Yes, that was the case. Only now, he's back. And he's stolen my little witch. Not a problem on my part, but he's demanding Elena Gilbert."

"And you need her for your hybrids. So, what do you need me to do?", Esther asked.

"I'd rescue her myself, but he's keeping her in the tomb", said Klaus. "And our little witch had an encounter with her grandmother this morning. Long story short, she no longer has her powers, which she needs if she wants to escape alive."

"So you want me to get her powers back?", inquired Esther.

"Precisely."

"And what's in it for me?", she said eagerly.

"I won't rip you apart, like I should have done long ago", snapped Klaus.

Without further ado, Esther left the hallway and began preparations for her spell, letting a tear escape her eye while nobody was looking.


	5. Chapter 5

The Magic Of Love

Chapter 5

Bonnie and Jeremy were frozen in fear, not daring to make a sound.

"Well isn't this just the cutest thing I ever did see", came Thomas' deep mocking voice. There followed a long silence as his words echoed all around them.

"Look, why don't you just let her go?", said Jeremy, his voice shaking a little.

"But where's the fun in that?", replied Thomas, pacing back and forth in front of them. His menacing eyes darted from boy to witch, an unnerving grin creeping onto his face.

"I'll never let you hurt her", said Jeremy, defensively stepping in front of Bonnie. She stared up at the back of his head, lost for words at his bravery. She never thought he cared so much, and she felt a tug from deep inside her.

"Quite the hero, aren't you?", smirked Thomas, advancing towards Jeremy. In a flash, he grabbed him and held his head threateningly, prepared to snap his neck like a twig.

"Don't! Leave him alone!", Bonnie pleaded, struggling against her restraints.

"Say goodbye to your little hero", said Thomas coldly, drawing a deep breath and ready to kill.

"Let him-" Bonnie was cut off as there came a bright flash, and she felt the tug inside her suddenly become overwhelmingly sharp, making her double over.

"Bonnie!", called Jeremy in surprise, still in the grasp of Thomas. Blinding light filled the room and for a few seconds it hid Bonnie from sight. A strong wind blew all around them, filling the tomb with it's roar.

Moments later, the light vanished and all stood stunned in the returning gloom.

"Bonnie?", called Jeremy, struggling against Thomas' grip. No reply. He squinted through the darkness but could not see her. He strained his ears and thought he could hear her breathing. He listened harder, and realised that she was not only breathing, but quietly chanting.

Thomas also realised this. "Witch, have you forgotten? You have no power, you cannot harm me, stupid girl", he said confidently. Her chanting grew louder, and Thomas began to feel a strange twinge inside him.

"What do you think you're doing?", he inquired, now less confident and beginning to worry. She only ignored him, and her chanting grew louder still.

A wave of pain hit Thomas, forcing him to let go of Jeremy who stumbled to Bonnie's side. She chanted louder, faster. A circle of purple light began to surround Thomas as he collapsed to the ground. The light grew faster and brighter with Bonnie's chanting and obscured Thomas from view. With a last giant burst of magic, Bonnie lurched forward and yelled something in Latin. Immediately, the light disappeared, along with Thomas, and the pair sat in silence.

"Are you ok?", Bonnie asked Jeremy through the gloom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?", replied Jeremy, setting her free from her chains with widened eyes.

"Yes", she said, falling into his arms when she was free. "Thank you, Jer. Thank you for coming for me."

"Don't mention it. Come on, lets get out of here. This place gives me the creeps", he whispered into her ear. "It's ok. You're ok. Come on."

When Bonnie had composed herself somewhat, Jeremy took her hand and lead her out of the darkened tomb, heading home. She didn't know if Thomas was really dead: only that he was gone, for now. All that mattered was that Jeremy was there. He'd keep her safe.


	6. Chapter 6 (final)

The Magic Of Love

Chapter 6 (Final)

Klaus glared at his mother as she fumbled around, gathering supplies for her spell. "Do get a move on, we don't have all day", he demanded.

"Yes, Niklaus, have patience", she replied.

Everyone's heads whipped around as Stefan's phone started ringing. "It's Jeremy", he announced before answering the call. "Jer? Hey, slow down. You have her? Where? Ok, we'll be there soon." He put the phone down.

"Care to share?", urged Damon after a few moments of silence.

"He has Bonnie. She's all right and they're headed back to Elena's. Come on, we're meeting them there." Without further ado, the Salvatore brothers left the mansion and got into the car, leaving Klaus alone with his mother.

"False alarm", he said to her, a glint in his eyes. "Nice seeing you, mother", he added before backing up and leaving, closing the door behind him, leaving Esther alone in her home once more.

"So how exactly did that pathetic Gilbert boy manage to save the powerless witch?", asked Klaus as he got into the car and started the engine.

"I don't know, Jeremy didn't say. Just drive", said Stefan forcefully. With a sigh, Klaus put the car into gear and they drove off down the road, leaving the mansion behind them.

Elena leapt to her feet as she heard the front door of the Gilbert household swing open. Her face lit up as she rushed into the hallway and stood face to face with Bonnie and Jeremy. For a few moments the trio merely stared at each other, then broke into laughter and fell into a big group hug.

"Thank goodness you're both okay", sighed Elena. Her expression soon changed as she looked up at Jeremy. "But you!", she shouted at him. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?". She shoved him in the chest, making him stumble a few paces back.

"Relax, Elena, it's all right now", comforted Bonnie, and Jeremy threw her a thankful look.

Elena looked up at Jeremy. "I know, I'm sorry, Jer. I just didn't want anything to happen to you."

"I know", replied Jeremy, pulling his sister into another hug. She meant the world to him, and he hated to see her so worried.

The new found peace was soon broken as the door flew open once more and Damon wandered in as if it were his own home. Stefan followed behind him, and the car's spluttering engine rung out as Klaus drove away down the road.

"You have a _lot_ of explaining to do", Damon said to Jeremy. He pushed past him and Elena and sat down in the living room. Elena sighed and gestured for everyone else to go sit down too. She followed behind them and sat down beside Jeremy, who was still comforting Bonnie. Damon fiddled with his jacket and Stefan sat alone, looking serious as usual.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I couldn't let that creep hurt her. I didn't mean to get you all so worried", Jeremy broke the silence.

"That's okay, Jer, any of us would've done the same if we could. But Bonnie, I thought you lost your powers this morning? How...?", said Stefan, confused. Bonnie's face reddened as all heads in the room turned to her.

"Yeah, how _did_ you suddenly get them back?", asked Jeremy, realising that this hadn't crossed his mind earlier.

"I...well...umm...", Bonnie struggled for words.

"Come on Bennett, spit it out", prompted Damon.

"Okay, okay", Bonnie turned to face Jeremy. "When Thomas grabbed you, I saw my Grams. She told me that...that..."

"Go on", comforted Jeremy, gazing into her eyes.

"She told me that every witch's powers will come to her when..." Bonnie's face grew redder still. "When the one she loves is in danger", she finished, looking down and hiding her face from his view.

"Ugh, get me a barf bag", said Damon, getting up and leaving the room.

Jeremy put his hand under Bonnie's chin and lifted her head, forcing her to look into his eyes. "You never fail to amaze me, Bonnie Bennett. I love you, never forget it".

"We'll give you two some privacy", said Elena as she and Stefan got up and left the room. She winked at Bonnie while Jeremy wasn't looking, and Bonnie mouthed "shut up" in return.

"Look, I gotta go, I have things to do", said Stefan when he and Elena reached the hallway. Elena nodded and watched as he closed the front door behind him. She turned on her heels and made her way to the kitchen, where she found Damon leaning against the wall and helping himself to the little alcohol there was in the Gilbert home.

"Your brother's quite the romantic", he said, smiling.

"I don't know where he gets it from", laughed Elena, pouring herself a drink too. Damon smirked and put his arm around Elena. They stared round the doorway at Bonnie and Jeremy, who were now holding hands and in deep conversation. It was nice to see them happy, at last.

The end, thank you for reading, please review :)


End file.
